The invention is directed to a hydraulic, electromagnetically actuated slide valve. Hydraulic valves having a slide which undergoes a shift in its position under the influence of an associated electromagnetic element, for switchover into other switching positions, via a magnet armature are known in many forms. The hydraulic valve element may perform a multiplicity of functions, and partially excited states of the magnet are also possible, so that multiple-position slide valves can assume positions located between the two end positions of the slide. For smoothness of operation and functional reliability of a hydraulic magnetic valve of this kind, satisfactory and low-friction support and guidance of the magnet armature must be provided. It is accordingly known to support the magnet armature by means of a leaf spring suspension. Ball bearings or other slide bearings guided at the outside are also known, which are provided directly in the winding carrier or with the aid of bushings, such as brass sheaths, plastic bushings, or the like.
There is a need for a magnetic valve in which the magnet armature is structured at a favorable cost and is guided in a low-friction, reliable, and centered manner.